familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1880
Year 1880 (MDCCCLXXX) was a leap year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a leap year starting on Tuesday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1880 January - March *February 2 - The first electric streetlight is installed in Wabash. April - June *April 18 - William Ewart Gladstone defeats Benjamin Disraeli in the United Kingdom general election to become Prime Minister for the second time. * May 13 - In Menlo Park, Thomas Edison performs the first test of his electric railway. *June 27 - Helen Keller is born. *June 29 - France annexes Tahiti. July - September * July 1 - First performance of O Canada, the song that would become the national anthem of Canada. * July 16 - First woman licensed to practice medicine in Canada - Dr. Emily Howard Stowe. *July 22 - The British recognize Abdur Rahman Khan as emir of Afghanistan. * August 30 - First complete railroad trip made from Houston to New Orleans on the Texas and New Orleans Railroad. * September 5 - First successful test of an electric Tram in the world takes place in St. Petersburg, Russia. * September 16 - Black Bart robbed the stage from Roseburg, Oregon to Yreka, California. This took place in Jackson County, Oregon. It was the farthest north Bart is known to have robbed. October - December *October - Terrible winter storm in North America, the "Blizzard of 1880". * October 6 - The University of Southern California opens its doors to 53 students and 10 faculty. * October 15 - Mexican soldiers kill Victorio, one of the greatest Apache military strategists. * October 28 - The first stone was laid for the Clarkson Memorial in Wisbech. * November - James Garfield defeats Winfield S. Hancock in the U.S. presidential election. * November 4 - The first cash register was patented by James and John Ritty of Dayton. * November 11 - Australian bushranger and bank robber Ned Kelly is hung in Melbourne. * November 22 - Vaudeville actress Lillian Russell makes her debut at Tony Pastor's Theatre in New York City. * December 20 - Action at Bronkhorstspruit, the first major action of the First Boer War. * December 30 - The Transvaal becomes a republic and Paul Kruger becomes its first president. Undated * Discovery of piezoelectricity by Pierre Curie and Jacques Curie. * Completion of Cologne cathedral. * Founding of Science by Thomas Edison. * Cocaine isolated. * Capuchin catacombs of Palermo are officially closed (there will be some burials afterwards). * Department of Scientific Temperance Instruction of the Women's Christian Temperance Union established. there was no blizzard of 1880 Births January - June * January 6 - Tom Mix, American actor (d. 1940) * January 17 - Mack Sennett, Canadian director and producer (d. 1960) * January 26 - Douglas MacArthur, American general (d. 1964) * January 28 - Herbert Strudwick, English cricketer (d. 1970) * January 29 - W.C. Fields, American actor (d. 1946) * February 5 - Gabriel Voisin, French aviation pioneer (d. 1973) * February 8 - Franz Marc, German artist (d. 1916) * February 12 - George Preca, 1st Maltese Saint (d. 1962) * February 12 - John L. Lewis, American labor union leader (d. 1969) * February 21 - Waldemar Bonsels, German writer (d. 1952) * February 22 - Frigyes Riesz, Hungarian mathematician (d. 1956) * March 1 - Giles Lytton Strachey, British writer and biographer (d. 1932) * March 4 - Channing Pollock, American playwright and critic (d. 1946) * March 10 - Bronco Billy Anderson, American actor (d. 1971) * March 11 - Harry H. Laughlin, American eugenicist (d. 1943) * March 22 - Kuniaki Koiso, Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1950) * March 23 - Heikki Ritavuori, Finnish Minister of Interior (d. 1922) * March 30 - Sean O'Casey, Irish writer (d. 1964) * April 13 - Charles Christie, Canadian-born film studio owner (d. 1955) * April 15 - Max Wertheimer, Father of Gestalt Theory (d. 1943) * April 18 - Sam Crawford, Baseball Hall of Famer (d. 1968) * May 6 - Ernst Ludwig Kirchner, German painter (d. 1938) * May 14 - B.C. Forbes, Scottish-born financial publisher (d. 1954) * May 21 - Tudor Arghezi, Romanian writer (d. 1967) * May 25 **Jean Alexandre Barré, French neurologist (d. 1967) **Alf Common, English footballer (d. 1946) * May 29 - Oswald Spengler, German philosopher (d. 1936) * June 3 - Didier Bonvitesse, Belgian painter and sculptor (d. 1945) * June 6 - W.T. Cosgrave, Irish politician (d. 1965) * June 17 - Carl Van Vechten, American writer and photographer (d. 1964) *June 21 - Josiah Stamp, 1st Baron Stamp, Bt, GCB, GBE, FBA, a British civil servant, industrialist, economist, statistician and banker (d. 1941) * June 27 - Helen Keller, American spokeswoman for the deaf and blind (d. 1968) July - December * July 5 - Jan Kubelík, Czech violinist (d. 1940) * July 21 - Milan Rastislav Štefánik, Slovak General, politician, and astronomer (d. 1919). * July 24 **Ernest Bloch, Swiss-born composer (d. 1959) **Kristian Hellström, Swedish athlete (d. 1946) * August 6 - Hans Moser, Austrian actor (d. 1964) * August 8 - Earle Page, eleventh Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1961) * August 10 - Robert L. Thornton, American businessman, philanthropist, and mayor of Dallas, Texas (d. 1964) * August 22 - George Herriman, American cartoonist (d. 1944) * August 26 - Guillaume Apollinaire, French poet (d. 1918) *August 30 - Nikolai Astrup, Norwegian painter (d.1928) * August 31 - Queen Wilhelmina of the Netherlands (d. 1962) * September 12 - H. L. Mencken, American journalist (d. 1956) * September 14 **Metropolitan Benjamin (Fedchenkov), Orthodox missionary and writer, Exarch of Russian Church in North America (d. 1961) **Archie Hahn, American athlete (d. 1955) * September 16 - Alfred Noyes, English poet (d. 1958) * September 22 - Christabel Pankhurst, English suffragette (d. 1958) * September 23 - John Boyd Orr, Scottish physician and biologist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1971) * September 24 - Sarah Knauss, American woman, notable for living 119 years (d. 1999) * October 23 - Una O'Connor, Irish actress (d. 1959) * November 1 **Grantland Rice, American sportswriter (d. 1954) **Alfred Wegener, German scientist and meteoroligist * November 2 - John Foulds, British classical music composer (d. 1939) * November 5 - Richard Oswald, Austrian film director (d. 1963) * November 6 - Robert Musil, Austrian novelist (d. 1942) * November 10 - Jacob Epstein, American-born sculptor (d. 1959) * November 25 - Elsie J. Oxenham, British children's novelist (d. 1960) * December 1 - Joseph Trumpeldor, Russian Zionist (d. 1920) * December 4 - Garfield Wood, American motorboat racer (d. 1971) * December 11 - Frank Tarrant, Australian cricketer (d. 1951) * December 24 - Johnny Gruelle, American cartoonist and children's book author (d. 1938) * December 31 - George Marshall, United States Secretary of State, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1959) *''date unknown'' **William J. Simmons, Founder of the second Ku Klux Klan (d. 1945) **D. Leigh Colvin, American temperance movement leader and Prohibition Party candidate for presidency in 1936 (d. ?) **Reginald John Farrer, English botanist (d. 1920) **Li Shutong, Chinese artist and art teacher (d. 1942) : See also 1880 births. Deaths January - June *January 8 - Joshua A. Norton, self-anointed Emperor Norton I of the United States of America (b. 1811) *January 12 - Ida, author (b. 1805) *April 23 - Raden Saleh, Indonesian painter (b. 1807) * March 31 - Henryk Wieniawski, Polish composer (b. 1835) * May 4 - Edward Clark, Confederate Governor of Texas (b. 1815) * May 8 - Gustave Flaubert, French novelist (b. 1821) * June 8 - Maria Alexandrovna, Empress Consort of Czar Alexander II of Russia (b. 1824) July - December * July 7 - Lydia Child, American novelist and abolitionist (b. 1802) *July 17 - Tomasz Chołodecki, Polish political activist (b. 1813) * July 21 - Hiram Walden, American politician (b. 1800) * August 15 - Adelaide Neilson, English actress (b. 1847) * August 17 - Ole Bull, Norwegian violinist (b. 1810) *October - Victorio, Apache chief * October 4 - Jacques Offenbach, German-born composer (b. 1819) * November 11 - Ned Kelly, Australian bush ranger (hanged) * November 28 - Aires de Ornelas e Vasconcelos, (Portuguese) Archbishop of Goa (b. 1837) * December 22 - George Eliot, English writer (b. 1819) *unknown - Károly Alexy, a sculptor. : See also 1880 deaths.